Sugata, More Than a Companion
by Sparkly Shinigami
Summary: Sugata and I love each other more then you could imagine, but there is another man in the picture.
1. Prologue

**Sugata, More Than a Companion**

**This story is based on a dream I had so I had to change it a little bit and I am a character in this fanfiction but at least for now I'm keeping my name anonymous and I am not the same age in real life as I am in the story**

Sugata and I are resting on a hill, it's our first date, and we had brought some snacks and a blanket to lie on. My heart was beating as fast as it ever has, because I loved him so much. He is very handsome and his personality is mysterious and a little serious too. He's so hot! But when we are together he always smiled, at least a little, so I could tell that he liked me too.

"Hey I want to show you something!" he said.

"Okay." I replied confused.

Sugata led me farther up the hill and there was a little cliff and below was a little pool of water.

"Here take this," he said as he handed me his belt.

I have no idea why. I put it on anyway. Sugata jumped into the pool of water and yelled for me to jump in too.

"Why!?" I yell.

"It's fun!" he yells back.

So I jump in with Sugata and his belt is so heavy I can barely hold myself up. I realize that he gave me the belt as an excuse so that he can hold me in the water. He swims towards me and holds me up, exactly what I predicted. I'm not mad at all though.

"My belt must be a little to heavy for you." He tells me.

"Oh really!" I say sarcastically.

I stare at Sugata. He stares back at me, and then we start making out. This is my first kiss and I never imagined it this way. It feels so good. His tongue slides into my mouth and mine slips into his and we start to go under water.

Sugata pulls away from me and says "Maybe we should continue this out of the water?"

"That would definitely work better." I say.

We swim up to a spot to get out and Sugata's still holding onto me. He pulls himself out all while gripping my hand tightly and pulls me out too. We start making out again. I slip on the moist ground and fall on top of him. We just keep going though. That's what I would like to call true love. We have known each other since I started high school last year but only three weeks ago he confessed his love for me and we became a couple. We have been texting and talking at school more since then, but this is our first real date.


	2. Chapter 1

**Warning: this chapter involves nakedness if you feel you shouldn't or aren't allowed to read this kind of stuff you should stop now. **

After 10 minutes of making out COVERED in mud, we finally get up and decide that we should go home and get changed. We had already planned for me to spend the night with Sugata I had even brought some overnight things for myself, but I was a little optimistic about sleeping in a tent by the river. Yeah, that's what I said, a tent! I have no idea how he manages by living in a tent, but I don't judge. I personally think it's kind of hot, I bet he sleeps without a shirt on too. Maybe he just wears his underpants. I'm just trying to get myself turned on now! God damn it!

"You've been quiet for the past few minutes, is something wrong?" Sugata asks me.

"Oh! Nothing's wrong! I'm just… thinking!" I say trying to hide how turned on I got myself.

"Are you sure? You don't sound alright."

"Actually…" I string out.

"What? I'm your boyfriend, you can tell me anything." He kindly says.

"I'm thinking about you."

"Oh…you don't really like me do you." He says so very disappointedly and stops walking.

"NO! I wouldn't dream of it! I love you more than anything else in the entire world!"

"Thank god! I don't know what I would do without you in my life! Wait, but why did you act so weird a second ago?" he says as he starts walking again.

"I was thinking of how much you turn me on…" I say very embarrassedly.

He stays quiet for a minute and I start to worry. We arrive at his camp. Sugata starts to smile, and I get worried and even a little excited.

"Here it is!" he says a little too excitedly.

"Come on in." he says as he waves towards the tent.

He sounded kind of seductive when he said that. Oh god oh god oh god, are we going to have sex!? We both climb into the tent. It's almost sunset so if anyone happens to pass by up the hill on the road, they shouldn't suspect anything.

"Are… you ready?" he says sounding a little worried himself. I bet he's a virgin too. Maybe he has been planning this all day!

"I…I guess so…" I say obviously VERY nervous. Real smooth, I think to myself.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" he says.

Oh! Sugata is just the nicest man I've ever met in my entire life! I can't say no! He's clearly been preparing himself all day long for this!

"Yes." I say very sure of myself.

He starts taking off his shirt and the skin on his chest was perfect. He was in great shape, but didn't have those hideous gigantic lumps that bodybuilders call muscles. He was absolutely perfect. He takes off his shoes and his watch. Next he starts taking off his pants and my heart starts beating as fast as it could ever possibly beat. I start taking off my clothes as he lies down next to me. I get my shirt off and I forgot that I was wearing my lace bra and I think to myself "Thank you for just happening to choose this bra this morning!" I can tell that he is starting to get turned on. I take off my shoes and then my pants and lie down next to him. So now we are both in our underclothes in a tent making out. Two hours later it was now 9:00pm we are resting in his tent under the same blanket completely naked. I had never experienced anything like that ever! It felt so good! But now I feel really guilty. How am I going to hide this from my parents! If they ask about tonight I will say that we went out to dinner and then I had went over to Lena's to stay the night. (Lena is my best friend)


End file.
